


Star Wars Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!





	Star Wars Requests

**Imagine being a bounty hunter sent to find Luke Skywalker only to be surprised to learn that he is your father.**

(Female Reader)

“You must be joking,” you said to the man who sat across from you. He’d contacted you about a mark he wanted you to track down. The request wasn’t out of the ordinary until he’d given you the name of the target. “No one’s been able to find any trace of Skywalker in years.” 

“Do you want the mark or shall I offer the reward to a more cooperative bounty hunter?”

‘ _You couldn’t afford one,_ ’ you thought. But instead you mulled it over for a moment, at last agreeing to the job. This was the first time you’d been contacted in some time and you were running dangerously low on credits.

After a few drinks and a lot of procrastination, you set off on your highly improbable task of locating Luke Skywalker. You knew it was going to take some time and you’d have to use every resource and trick in the book but it would be well worth if if you could pull it off.

The planet of Ahch-To wasn’t what you’d been expecting. It was much more beautiful than you anticipated. Now you had to subdue a Jedi Master. You knew he must’ve already been aware of your arrival and that left you with little advantage. 

Upon exiting your ship, it took little time for you to encounter Skywalker. He appeared ready to greet you and didn’t give you the chance to speak first.

“I cannot believe you found me, y/n.”

Not knowing the extend of Jedi abilities, you assumed he knew your name because of them. “You found yourself a nice spot, Skywalker. You know why I’m here?”

“I only know what I hope; that you understand why I’ve stayed away.” He paused a moment and when you didn’t respond, he continued. “I expect you may hold some resentment toward me and I won’t pretend that we could grow close now, however-”

“Hang on. What are you talking about?”

There had been an enormous misunderstanding. Luke believed that you had found him because you’d discovered the truth about your parentage and not because you’d been offered a reward. You refused to believe him at first. Convinced it was some sort of trick, you drew your weapon. He didn’t disarm you (though you knew he could faster than you could shoot) and instead offered to bring you into his home so the two of you could talk.

He told you the story of your mother. It wasn’t until he spoke of the intimate details about her, unprompted, that you began to believe him; the sound of her laugh and the smell of her hair. 

“You were graced with her looks, y/n.”

The two of you talked well past the setting of the sun and into the night. He wanted to know all about your life and he gave you a little insight into his as well. He didn’t try to push closeness on you, of course, but he was surprisingly open to you. 

And now you faced a new dilemma; to return with a lie or convince your newfound father to turn himself in for a prize?

You decided that was a problem for you later. For now, with Luke’s hospitality, you would stay to learn more about your family and perhaps learn from him as well.


End file.
